1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation structure applied to mobile device. The heat dissipation structure is disposed in the closed space of the mobile device to provide a very good heat dissipation effect by way of natural convection and radiation so as to enhance the heat dissipation performance of the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are various mobile devices such as thin-type notebook, tablet and intelligent mobile phone. The internal calculation execution units of the mobile devices have higher and higher operation speed. As a result, the heat generated by these units is greatly increased. In consideration of convenient carriage, these mobile devices have become thinner and thinner. Also, in order to prevent alien article and moisture from entering the interior of the mobile device, the mobile device is generally simply formed with earphone port or connector port without any other opening in communication with ambient air. Therefore, convection can hardly take place between the internal air of the mobile device and the ambient air. Due to the inherent factor of thinned design, the heat generated by the internal calculation execution units and battery of the mobile device can be hardly quickly dissipated outward. Moreover, the internal space of the mobile device is a closed space so that convection is very hard to take place. Under such circumstance, the heat can be hardly dissipated. As a result, the heat will accumulate within the mobile device. This will seriously deteriorate the working efficiency of the mobile device or even lead to thermal crash of the mobile device.
Furthermore, in order to solve the above problems, some manufacturers arrange passive heat dissipation elements inside the mobile device, such as heat plate, vapor chamber and heat sink to dissipate the heat. However, still due to the thinned design of the mobile device, the internal space of the mobile device is so narrow that the heat dissipation elements arranged in the space are limited to have an ultrathin thickness for arrangement in the narrow internal space. Due to the limitation of size and thickness, the internal capillary structures and vapor passages of the heat plate and vapor chamber must be very thin. Under such circumstance, as a whole, the heat conduction efficiency of the heat plate and vapor chamber is inevitably detracted. As a result, the heat dissipation performance can be hardly enhanced. In case that the power of the internal calculation unit of the mobile device is too high, the conventional heat plate and vapor chamber will be unable to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the calculation unit. Therefore, it has become a critical issue in this field how to arrange effective heat dissipation elements in the narrow closed space of the mobile device to effectively dissipate the heat.